


Waking Up Merthur

by birdie7272



Series: Blah, Blah Merthur [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, One Shot, PWP, Public Sex, Slash, Smut, Smutlet, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdie7272/pseuds/birdie7272
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wakes up in a very precarious position with Merlin after having a very suggestive dream. Hopefully the knights will stay asleep long enough for him to resolve the situation.</p><p>Oneshot. Merthur. Smutlet. PWP. Public sex. Slight dub!con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up Merthur

**Author's Note:**

> For future-queen-of-england because I felt like it.
> 
> Also, to make up for Curiosity Killed the Cat out of Consequences.

 

* * *

Arthur could feel the ghost of a hand pulling at the hairs on his scalp, an impression of heat pressing against his chest, the faint sting of teeth scraping along his neck- His body was buzzing, everything twisting and winding inside of him. The anticipation was eating him up as he rocked forward, over and over, an intoxicating twitch surging through his system. His hand reached out to chase that feeling -to pull it back, grip it tight and keep it there. To make sure it stayed as he pushed against it and rode it to its end.

The moan escaped the back of his throat as his toes and fingers curled in a simultaneous tug, his hips giving a bit more leeway in their thrust. What was bringing such bliss? The image kept dancing behind his lids, the picture never coming into focus. A coy smile, a lean torso, raven black hair, sharp blue eyes- these were the only glimpses he saw. He wanted to see more. With heavy blinks, his eyes opened and when the blurry image came into view, he instantly froze.

Curled up in front of him was Merlin, sound asleep just as Arthur had been moments ago. The image from his fantasy had been his master, the one coiling him up -regretfully not the literal person before him.

The dream had him panting across the dark short hairs speckling the back of Merlin's neck, his body still squirming and searching for that heavenly crescendo. Every part of him was urging to press forward, as if it was more than just a feeling -as if it were a complete and utter need that drove from the very subconscious, begging him to continue. With a jolt, he felt his hips shake and his body melt in the exchange of pleasure derived from the small slip of friction provided by accidentally grazing Merlin's still body.

Arthur's hand was stuck, curled into Merlin's side, pulling him down on top of him, and he did not know what to do. He could feel the effect pressing up against Merlin's back, his erection slipping right against his arse, and he was sure Merlin could feel it too.

Arthur halted again. He moved as slowly as he could, not letting Merlin go and not pushing against him any more than necessary. Around them were the rest of the knights. They had been traveling and took camp in the woods for the night. Percy was on watch when they had laid to rest but Gwaine had most likely started his shift as the bulking figure of Percy could be seen across the fire pit. Arthur looked around and breathed out his held breath when he saw everyone asleep and Gwaine against a far tree, his gaze far off.

Arthur sighed in relief and brought his attention back to Merlin, still miraculously sound asleep against him –his chest slowly rising and falling to the beat of his sleeping heart. Arthur could have spent his time wondering how he managed to slide up against the boy like this, Merlin doing nothing to push him away or wake, but his body had taken him over –pushing any distracting questions from his mind. He slid his head down against his arm, caught sight of the back of Merlin's neck and watched attentively as he moved again, this time deliberately against him. His mouth shook open and he gasped, his fingers tugging slightly to pull at the small boy's frame. Watchfully, Arthur pulled back slow, his limbs dancing as the burn spread through his muscles.

He licked his lips as he waited for something to happen, his ears as sensitive to the leaves rustling as they had been while hunting. No sounds were made but the small brush of fabric rubbing together as his hips curved forward again. The smallest of whimpers past his tongue and he bit his lip to keep himself calm.

This was wrong. Merlin was sleeping. He was a prince. This was undignified. He could get caught any second, by Merlin or the knights. What would he do? What could he say? They would just stare and there would be nothing he could do. He would be stuck with his cock pressing into Merlin's back, riding it against that tight arse, and crying out into the boy's slim shoulder as the pleasure rattled him to the core.

So wrong, but he couldn't stop. As he pressed against the contours of the sleeping boy, he found his control slipping. He curled up again, this time letting his thumb stretch from Merlin's side and catch the top of his trousers, releasing the first few inches of his aching member. The bare spot of flesh at the tip of his head slid against the overheated skin of Merlin's soft back and he found he didn't care.

Desire pulled at every inch of his being and his hips refused to quit. Friction was all he required and he was willing to disregard his surroundings and his fears to get it. He gripped tighter onto the dip of Merlin's hip and grabbed at dirt with the other as he moved faster. His extra sensitive ears picked up on the noise caused by his body sliding against the dry leaves on the ground but he could not stop. The sensations climbed higher until everything was showered in anticipation and he was on the verge of shattering…when Merlin moved.

Arthur froze.

Terrified, he dared not to continue as the heat of embarrassment flooded through him and he instinctively closed his eyes in a false sleep. Merlin's head was all that shifted, adjusting itself over his own arm. Arthur waited, blinked open one eye and looked over to see if the knights had changed positions but Merlin was the only one. After a few more moments he moved a tiny bit, just to see if Merlin would move again. Nothing happened so he moved some more.

After another pass Arthur was sure the boys was sleeping and he could pick the pace up again, return to his gentle thrusts and finish what he started. That's when Merlin moved again. The adrenaline spiked and the flush came back as Merlin's hand rose and found his crushing his pelvic bone. Arthur instantly let go, thinking of some sort of excuse, ready to pretend to be moving in his sleep … when Merlin grabbed the hand and put it back.

Arthur's heart thudded as he felt Merlin pull at his fingers, tugging him closer, yanking him down until his hand was sliding over Merlin's center and curving over the thick erection pressing against his trousers. Arthur felt his throat go dry as Merlin rubbed Arthur's hand over the cloth and pushed back into his cock at the same time, sending a thrill of excitement closely trailed by a feeling of acceptance. The knowledge that Merlin had been turned on by the feel of his body grinding into the back of him overtook his sense of shock. The grunt escaped his lips before he could think better of it and he shot up again to make sure all other knights were sleeping still. Percy had moved an arm in his sleep but that was all.

Merlin brought the attention back with another seductive roll of the body, pushing hard against him. Arthur's hands curled and he felt one grab around the heat hiding in Merlin's trousers and he lost it. He pulled the compliant Merlin in, sliding his hand over Merlin's clothed erection and pounding up against the curve of his arse. Merlin greeted him in the move, curling his body over to give Arthur better access to his most intimate parts.

They moved in sync, grinding against each other and giving into the desire until the build was too much for Merlin. He let slip a small gasp and Arthur had to quickly move his free hand under Merlin's head and wrap it over his mouth. Merlin panted into his dirty palm as Arthur pushed against him, his mouth resting alongside the back of his ear as he gave a rushed, pleading whisper with a voice far more broken than he cared to admit, "Quiet".

They both stayed that way –completely still as they panted against one another- as Gwaine walked at his post. From this position, Arthur could see him. He had moved to get a drink of water but did not look in their direction. Their watchman was too preoccupied to notice the two losing themselves to their unrelenting groping.

Arthur made the first move. He gave a gentle tug of Merlin's throbbing cock as he shifted his hand up and tucked it down into Merlin's trousers. The boy tensed under him, pushing up into the warm palm as soon as it came near. Arthur's breath hitched as he felt Merlin's teeth knock into his other hand, the hot wet gasp pulling at his knuckles. With a swipe of the hand, Arthur pulled another huff from his companion and as he closed his digits in the small space and wrapped Merlin's cock up. With a tight jerk, the boy gave a silent scream -his head knocking back into Arthur's chest and his body pushing up against Arthur's groin.

With every tug Arthur gave, Merlin curved back and soon they had a new pattern. Frustration built as they continued to move at a slow pace, slower than either would have liked. They couldn't move fast for fear of the noise but it was so hard to refuse their core needs.

Merlin grinded down harshly as Arthur swept a thumb over his head and moved faster than Arthur was ready for, letting it happen, as he kept watch. It was so hard to pay attention when the lanky boy was extracting such an intoxicating state out of him. He could barely focus as Merlin rocked into his palm and flung a hand out, his nails biting into Arthur's thigh, his teeth biting into Arthur's palm, and his body shuttering from head to toe.

Arthur found himself silently moaning as Merlin came beneath him and continued the tedious pace he had set, now making himself be extra vigilant as he checked the knight's status. Gwaine seemed to be getting up from his spot at the tree and gathering his things. That meant he was coming back but he couldn't find Arthur like this- completely exposed, with his hand down Merlin's trousers, wet from Merlin's cum, and his erection pounding against his sated manservant, unable to stop even when caught.

Arthur picked up the pace, thrusting as quick as he dared as Merlin curved for him, seeing the same thing he had. Gwaine had just started to turn as the fear of getting caught and anticipation bubbled over the top and Arthur felt his body releasing its tension in one almighty push, exploding from the coil in his center and sending him floating above the ground.

As Gwaine took a step towards them, they snapped apart as if they were burning each other, turning around with their backs to the other. They waited as Gwaine tapped Leon on the shoulder and told him it was his turn for watch duty.

The wait was painfully long but Arthur had to make sure Leon was busy and Gwaine did not see. When they had cleared, he turned to his side, curling up his legs in the hope of covering the uncomfortable mess he made of his trousers –pulling them back into place while making it look like he was doing it in his sleep-, and faced Merlin.

Merlin looked just as flushed and messy as he felt, giving him a filthy, cocky grin that sent a completely new sense of embarrassment through Arthur's system, directing a twitch to his limp cock and a fresh jolt of excitement through his body. "Go to sleep Merlin." Arthur ordered while closing his eyes, irritatingly earning him a delighted chuckle from the other boy. Oh, he would get him back for that chuckle. Arthur smiled as he tried to relax and find sleep again.

There was more to his dream that they could try.


End file.
